


Because You're Here

by MayoraSadist



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: (of the celestial war), Comfort, F/M, Nightmares, comforting a partner, loss of a loved one, mentions of blood (no explicit gore), spoilers for Lilith's story in-game
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:14:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25287418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayoraSadist/pseuds/MayoraSadist
Summary: It’s that same scene bleeding into Beel's dreams tonight, the pain he felt then hits him anew. He’s never felt this barren. But this time, she’s here for him.
Relationships: Beelzebub/Belphegor/Lilith (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!), Beelzebub/Main Character (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)
Kudos: 36





	Because You're Here

_Heaven is burning._

Chaos lights up the world they once considered home. And now they rebel, as Lucifer’s Angels. As his protectors: his brothers and sister.

Beelzebub’s eyes skim over the scene of destruction; snagging against the back of those ethereal robes. Her lustrous hair now undone from the careful knots Belphie had woven into her hair, the flowers of Heaven no longer crowning her hair. The smile that perpetually bloomed across his sister’s face nowhere in sight as she struggles to hold her ground against the Angels that are now their enemies.

The scene is devastatingly familiar; a nauseous twist rising slow and heavy within his gut, it steals the breath from his lungs and the thoughts from his mind. _He cannot move,_ frozen in place as he observes the nightmare come to life once more.

He spots an archer nock his arrow, lit with heavenly fire and aim at Belphie’s heart; Beel’s blood runs cold at the sight.

He starts his desperate rush towards his brother, catching Lilith’s anguished cry from a distance. Whipping his head to see her holding her own against a giant, burly fighter. The deadly end of his sword crushing down against her and he sees her feet giving way; a slow sort of horror.

“Beel! Go to Belphie!” _Lilith._

“Beel! Protect Lilith! _Beel!_ Save _her!_ ”

Belphie’s desperate shouts echo across the fiery plains, just as Beel witnesses his twin duck out of the way of the arrow, bolting towards Lilith as soon as he’s able. Beel’s relief is short-lived however, a large looming figure gaining form right behind Belphie, sword raised to strike his brother down and Beel’s mind gives, in that instant.

Diving towards his brother with a ferocious bellow that renders the heavens in two as he pushes his twin out of the way. A soul-deep pain lances across his shoulder when sword meets flesh and he yells out in pain. Thoughts of Lilith scramble about in his head as he grapples through the haze of agony to rise to his feet.

_**“LILITH!”** _

That howl of agony is not his own: _Belphie,_ darting across the plains to slay her murderer in a crazed frenzy before sinking to the place next to her prone body.

There’s blood _everywhere_ ; down his tunic, his shoulder, Belphie’s face. But what flashes crimson across Beel’s gaze is the steady stain of scarlet across her pale hair.

_Lilith…? Lilith—_

Her wings are disintegrating, divine fractures of light drifting into the air and Beel sees her placid smile directed his way, happy. She’s… happy, her mouth forming words he cannot hear but he knows her well, he understands those words she so often used to speak whenever he shared a new sweet bun with her. She loved sweet buns and she always followed his offering up with _—_

_Thank you, Beel._

Florets and crowns, pearls and smiles, pure, white dresses are what suited her. The crimson across her body _—_ does not remind him of Lilith.

_Is she gone? Has she left us? Our Lilith? My sister?_

Beel’s chest aches; it’s a familiar, unwanted ache. Tears; his cheeks are wet, so _much._

The room is shrouded in darkness and stifling silence, broken only by his heavy breaths. Is he alone… once more?

He feels the shift of a warm body beside him; also intimate. Comfortable. It’s her, their human. Her breaths are steady in slumber, stray hair coming undone from the braid Belphie had done for her before bed. Mouth parted as she’s lost in her own dreams; one arm she has draped across Beel’s chest. It _hurts_ a little once again.

Beel moves to bury his quiet sob against her neck, aching heart finding comfort in her scent but she stirs a little. He withdraws, catching hazy eyes blinking down at him in sleep before they take note of his damp face _—_ and widen. “Beel, is everything alright? You’re crying.” She sounds instantly awake and regret bubbles up within him to have woken her up with such old memories.

“I’m sorry, I had a nightmare. I’m sorry I woke you up.”

“Oh Beel…” She’s so warm, the scent of her soothing just as her embrace. “It’s nothing you have to apologize for.” Beel feels as if he’s a child once more, terrified of what the dark carries. And she… she is relief; he buries his face into her hair as his strong arms come around her smaller frame to return her embrace.

Her fingers sink and scrape soothing circles across his scalp and Beel lifts his face to trail kisses across the sides of her mouth in gratitude. Staring deep and soaking up the understanding he sees flickering within those eyes he loves. He feels the pain give way a little. “Will you kiss me?”

“Of course,” she moves to leave a quick peck against his lips. She’s soft and feels like home.

“Once more?” He requests quietly and when she obliges, letting the warmth of her wrap around his heart.

“Once more…” Beel moves forward, planting his lips against her in a chaste kiss, their embrace tightening as her fingers stroke across his back in comforting motions.

_Lilith. We still miss you. Belphie and I miss you a lot. I know you never blamed us, I always knew that but Belphie didn’t… for so long. But… it’s okay now, Lilith. She saved him… and me. Lilith — do you often watch over us as the stars in Heaven? She makes me happy, Lilith. And with her around, I — I’m not so alone anymore._


End file.
